A Hanyou and a Wolf
by slash-luver6191
Summary: Inuyasha has a problem. Will Kouga be the one to fix it? And what's wrong with Inuyasha now? Yaoi lemon language.


Chapter 1: A Hanyou's PainDisclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Inuyasha was in a lot of pain.It was mating season, and he needed to mate, now. If he didn't find his life mate this year he would litterally die of loneliness. He was on the ground on all fours, trying to control the ache between his legs. This was it. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He let out a howl and pumped himself, releasing the urine that would draw K9 demons in his general direction.(I know a lot of you are saying eeeewwww, but he's a dog demon and this is totally normal dog behaviorexcept for the pumping part I should know. I breed them.)

Kouga was lonely on his hill overlooking his pack. It was mating season, and he was the only one without a partner. The great Kouga, alpha male of the wolf clan, without a mate to rule with him. Had he still been interested in women this wouldn't be the case. He perked his ears at a distant howl, and the smell of heat followed suit, reaching his nose and driving his hormones wild. He had to find the owner of this heavenly scent. He took off from his hill to find the scents origin.

Inuyasha was able to make his way to a tree that wasn't to far from his mark in the grass and leaned against it. About ten minutes later he saw Kouga come out of a bush, nose to the ground as if tracking something. He looked up and Inuyasha noticed the lusty look in his eyes. He'd been tracking him. He couldn't help wondering why Kouga had come. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize when Kouga's clothes came off until he took the Hanyou into his lap and gently nipped at his dog like ears. Inuyasha was in no condition to be picky so he nuzzled Kougas neck, nipping gently at his collar bone. Spotting the Hanyou's painful state he reached down and gently pumped his soon to be lover's shaft. It didn't take long until Inuyasha came in his hand.

"On your knees." he whispered gently.

The hanyou eagerly obeyed, taking position in front of his partner. Kouga came up and gently pushed at the tight muscle, seating himself to the hilt, hissing in pleasure at the tight fit. Inuyasha gave him the go ahead and he began to thrust wildly inside him, earning pleasured moans from his hanyou's throat. Feeling his orgasm building he reached beneath Inuyasha and began pumping in sync with his thrusts, hearing his hanyou scream before releasing, the contractions milking his own shaft dry. He bent down and bit into Inuyasha's neck where it connected with his shoulder, receiving the same treatment from his hanyou, and gently licked the wound.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to see Kouga's face. This couldn't be happening. If that wasn't a dream then...he and Kouga...they were...life mates. 'Oh No!' he mentally groaned. He got lost in thought once again, and once again he was brought out of them by Kouga.

"Good morning sleepy." he whispered.

"What are you talking about? I woke up to you sleeping."

"You'd think that wouldn't you? I've been watching you sleep since sunrise."

Sunrise?! How long had he slept!?

"I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me."

"Did you forget? We're mates now. You can't be away from me for long this early in the bonding phase. You've got exactly one hour until you'll have to come crawling back."

"Then come with me."

"I can't. I have my clan waiting for me. You come with me."

"NO WAY!!! MY FRIENDS WON'T LAST TEN MINUTES WITHOUT ME AND TETSUIGA!!!"

"Well my clan won't go two seconds without arguing."

"So put someone else in charge."

"I can't. They won't listen to anyone but the alpha male. I can't just hand that job over. It doesn't work that way!!!"

"Then bring them with you!!!"

"Why don't your friends travel with my clan!!!?"

"Because we have to find and kill Naraku!!!"

"You can do that with my clan!!!"

"Fine!!!"

"Fine!!!"

So Inuyasha went back to the hut from the night before to get his friends

"Why do we have to travel with Kouga?!" Kagome asked, recalling her last run in with Kouga.

"Don't worry. He's lost interest in women."

"Now how would Inuyasha know that?" Miroku teased.

"SHUT UP MORON!!! Just come on."

"I'm not sure about this. The traveling with Kouga part. Not the Kouga being gay part." Shippo thought aloud.

Kouga and Inuyasha met where they last saw eahother. Inuyasha with his friends, and Kouga with his clan.

"Alright buddy. Let's get one thing straight. If I'm stuck with this deal I'm calling the shots. You got that punk!?" Inuyasha said not wanting to look weak in front of his friends.

"What makes you think you're in charge? Hm?"

"'cause I'm the one with the big sword that can slice you in two."

"He's got a point there." Miroku said, siding with Inuyasha.

"I'm the alpha male. You're the alpha female. That means the only decisions finalized by you are the ones I'm not here for. If I don't approve, they don't move."

"FINE THEN! THEY CAN STAY HERE!"

"You'll think differently when I stay back and you've been gone over an hour. You'll be in so much pain you'll come back crying." Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and whispered to him.

"Aaah. Inuyasha. You do know he called you an alpha female right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not stupid, Miroku."

The argument lasted for awhile until Kagome finally got sick of it and suggested that they make decisions together, and compromise. They agreed, and the last three days had gone by smoothly. Kouga would stick close to Inuyasha when it was time to sleep. One morning Inuyasha had taken off running for some reason. Kouga started to get worried after the first ten minutes and decided to follow him. He found Inuyasha deep in the forest by a tall oak tree and he appeared to be getting sick.


End file.
